


Gathering Information

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, I didn't know I needed this until now, I made them brothers help, Iksu and Ogi fin, soem fun stuff, spy spy spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Ogi tries to convince Zeno to teach him how to collect information





	Gathering Information

That sounds a little... stalkery,” Ogi back up from Zeno. 

Him and Iksu had been practically adopted by the never aging teen. Iksu’s eleventh birthday was coming up and Ogi was turning seventeen. 

He had asked Zeno about the art of gathering information and, man, did this guy know how to gather info. 

Zeno’s eyes lit up with mischief, “Zeno was a spy under King Chuel! Zeno knows how to do this trust me.” 

Iksu ran up and tripped over nothing, “Uncle Zeno! I’m hungry!” 

“Okay,” Zeno spun around and started dinner. Their small hut near the wind tribe was roomy and had a wonderful feel to it. Iksu had been run out of the castle and saved by Zeno. Ogi had been sold into slavery by some Kai soldiers and Zeno had rescued him when he was thirteen. 

“But Zeno, please, there has to be more to it than just standing around,” Ogi handed Zeno a pot that the short guy couldn’t reach. 

“Thanks,” Zeno sung, “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s dangerous~” 

Ogi rolled his eyes, “I can do it.” 

Zeno handed Iksu some soup that he had made. Ogi grabbed the hot bowl and put it on the table for the clumsy kid. 

Iksu giggled, “Ogi would make an awesome spy! Maybe you could even find the legendary dragon warrior villages! That’s what the gods suggest.” 

Ogi rolled his eyes, “If I find out, where the dragon warrior villages are you’ll be the first to know squirt.” 

“Really?” 

Zeno sighed and handed Ogi his portion of lunch, “Fine. We will go into town and Zeno will teach you how to collect information. Training starts tomorrow! So! Get some rest.”


End file.
